DenNor  Last Slice of Cake
by Duekko
Summary: My first attempt at wrtiting a fan-fiction ;u; Sorry for my bad english, I'm French.   So Norway has bought cake, but for himself only, and Denmark wats some.


Last Slice of Cake

IMPORTANT : So, it's my first attempt at writing a Fanfiction in English. So, they're a lot of mistakes. Please tell me where they are, for let me correct them. Just say it nicealy please.**  
><strong>So, I decided to write a DenNor fiction, with a slight SuFin in the end.**  
><strong>That's a piece of sh*t, but it's my first try, so I understand.**  
><strong>Please tell me what do you think~

Type : Romance (« Slight Yaoi » ?)

Characters : Norway, Denmark, Sweden & Finland

Copyright/Claim : Norway, Denmark, Sweden & Finland are characters from Axis Powers Hetalia. Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This Story © Duekko (Me !)

* * *

><p>« - Oh, Come on Norge ! Pleaaaase !<p>

- Go away already. You're annoying brother. »

A tall man with a red T-shirt and blond hair was sitting on a large sofa. He was starring at a smaller guy, and especially at his hands, where they were a part of cake.

« - Norway ! Please, give me some ! One bite ! Please ! »

The expressionless Norwegian ate another slice as an answer. Denmark sighed. Norway was always like this with him, and it exasperated him. It was mean to not let his brother -The King of the Nouthern Europe !- have a part of this cake.

« -Come on Norge ! Give me !

- You're annoying. And you should have bought some like I told you earlier. »

Norway was always saying that his big brother was annoying, noisy or stupid. It was pretty right in fact. But it wasn't an acceptable reason for the Dane. They were only one slice left and he absolutely wanted it. But how ? He couldn't answer. Norway picked it, and put it in hismouth. Denmark didn't hesitate anymore, he could have done everything for something he wanted. So it's all naturally that he was then on the table, his large and warms hands on the shoulders of Norway ; and it's all naturally that he was kissing him passionately. He even put his tongue, and he stole the little part of cake that they were still in Norway's mouth. Fun fact, the Norwegian didn't react.

* * *

><p>When Denmark broke the kiss, Norway was astonished. Why did his brother did this ? It was incredible. * <strong>But it was... like awesome. Even if it was just for stoling me that cake. * <strong>The Dane was now sitting on the table, with his usual idiotic (but charming) grin.

«_- Sorry, my tongue slipped Norge. But you were right, it was delicious !_

_- …_ »

The Norwegian's cheeks had been reddish during an instant, too fast for be seen by a normal person, but not fast enought for the tallest country. If his smile could have been bigger, it would. Instead of that, he kissed the other again, but this time on the forehead. He whispered some words in Danish.

«_- Jeg elkser dig, Norway._

_- … Idiot._»

But it wasn't the habitual «_ Idiot_ » which has been said. They were a little difference than the other times where it was said coldly. These expressionless icy blues eyes were different : they had a little, the smallest ever light some happy eyes could have, but it sounded as a « _Me too_ » for Denmark, which carried his lover against him on the table for hug him, and kissed him on the neck.

« _-Aah, Nor', please, say it too !_

_- Say what ?_

_- I know your feelings, I just want to hear you. Say it please._

_- Isn't it obvious that I'm hating you ?_ »

Denmark put slowly his hands against the cheeks of the Norwegian, forcing him to face him. They stared at each other during some minutes. Norway were back at his expressionless mode, but the Norwegian knew that if his brother decided to kiss him again, even if it was a little kiss on his cheek, like they were always doing, it would break all his defences. He didn't want to look that miserable, so he didn't say anything, hoping that the Dane would let him go. But the reaction of his brother would be worse. This smirk were telling it.

« _- Norway, I know that you love me too._

_- Let me go now._

_- Hmm. I guess I could. But before... Can I ask you a little question ?_

_- … Ask it. Not like I cared._

_- What's the particularity of this ? I always wondered._ »

Denmark grabbed Norway's curl. Not a random one, but the one which were like floatting in the air, on the Norwegian's back hair. Norway covered his mouth with his hand for not let a loud moan escape. It was the problem with having two extra erogenous zones. *** Still, it wasn't that hard when I were touching it alone. Or if Someone else touched it. ***

«_- Your face is bright red, Nor. Like a tomato would say Italy. Do you like it ?_

_-I-I-idiot..._ »

Speaking were now difficult since Den were playing with the curl, and Nor could let escape a moan anytime, and then, the reaction of his brother would be even worse. Was it even possible between two men ? Norway didn't know. And he didn't want to know. Not that day. His reflexions were interrupted when Denmark, getting bored of just play with the curl, decided to lick it. Norway was so surprised that he couldn't stop his moans. It was a loud one. A very loud one. The Dane smiled.

«_ -So my thoughts were exacts ? Cool Thing._ » He continued, interrupting only for put some kisses on his lover's neck.

« _- Moron, you're annoyi-aaaah..._ »

Norway grab his brother's shirt, and they fell from the table, making Den topping. But before Denmark could check if his lover was right, he were kissed violently. Norway's defenses were broken, just for him, and he couldn't let his chance pass. He proposed to keep going in his room. Norway gave a little smile as an answer.

* * *

><p>Denmark had decided to carry Norway. He put him slowly on the large bed, then he closed his door. Norway were so cute, and also so hot, that Denmark were already dreaming of a shouting Norway.<p>

As if his lover had felt what he was thinking, he smiled.

«_- Because you think that I'm the uke here ?_

_- Of course you are,_ » said Denmark, while coming next to Norway's body.

He put one of his hands under the other's shirt, reaching for one of his nipples. He pinched it slowly, while kissing theses delicate lips that were belonging to Norway. It felt so good for both of them, that the kiss broke only when they needed air. Denmark hugged Norway, before kissing him again, in some various places.

* * *

><p>They were both in boxers when they were interrupted.<p>

« _-If w're b'th'ring ya, t'll us._ »

A tall man with glasses were watching them, while grabbing the hand of a smaller one next to him. Sweden looked neutral (if having a death stare is a neutral face...) while Finland were blushing.

« _-Uhwa, Su-san, don't say that !_

_- B't th'u c'uld w'nt som' p'ace._

_- SU-SAN ! They're our guests ! IN OUR BEDROOM !_ »

In their excitments, Denmark hand Norway had forgetten that Sweden & Finland had convied them to a party in the evening in a park. They sitted up. Norway were again expressionless.

«_ -Ya're not f'rc'd to st'p, w' c'n l't ya hav' f'un, ma wife 'nd me._

_- Su-san ! S-s-shut up ! That's our bedroom ! And for the last time, I'm a man !_ »

Sweden kissed his husband on his right cheek has an apology, and Finland blushed.

In the end Denmark & Norway didn't go to the party, they're came back at their home, for finishing what they had started. Finland & Sweden didn't go to the party either.

It was a fabulous night for everyone.

* * *

><p>– Little Extra – ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬<p>

Finland were laying on Sweden's chest. Obvisouly, the perform of that night had been one of the best they ever done. He felt the warms hand of his lover on his back. They kissed each other.

« _- Neeh, Su-san.._

_- Hmm ?_

_- You know, you said you would let Norway and Denmark.. Do what they were going to do..In our bedroom._

_- Y'ah._

_- But what if.. What if they had found out what we're keeping under the bed..._

_- Ya m'an th'y w'uldn't us' th's' sm'x..._

_- SU-SAN ! Isn't it obvious ? And I would have been ashamed for life._

_- Wh' ma wife ?_

_- I already said I was a man. Aah, nevermind. I mean, they could have think that we hiding some... extras._

_- 'nd ?_ »

Finland closed his eyes, then kissed Sweden on his chest. He looked back slowly at his husband's face, and smirked.

«_ -Because we both know that they're not our property, since you're totally awesome in bed._ » He kissed him again.

Sweden had a little smile, and kissed his lover's forehead.

«_ -Ya're too m' wife. I lo'v' ya._

_- I love you too Su-san.. Wait, What did I said ? Stop calling me your wife ! I'm your husband !_ »


End file.
